Forbidden Love
by Dream-4-Reality
Summary: Hermione falls for the wrong Weasley. Will she go after him or leave? Im re doing this story as I didnt like the previous one. details are within the first chapter. Thanks Happy Reading. AU n very OOC
1. Chapter 0: DETAILS

**TITLE:** Forbidden Love

…...

**Rating**: T AU and Very OOC

**SUMMARY: **Hermione Granger was a normal 5th year with attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But what happens if she fell for the wrong Weasley brother? Would she pretend that he didn't exist or would she go after him, not caring about the consequences that could occur?

This is the same story as before except I am re-writing it as I don't like the other version I wrote when I was 13... Im now 18 and have decided to actually put some effort into writing so I can transfer them to my uni skills and expand a little in the world.

I will give you all a little insight into the story…

**Chapters Included:**

1/ Something's Wrong

2/ Apologise again

3/ Fred's Future

4/ Common Room Meltdown

5/ Owlery

6/ Draco Caring

7/ Let The Holidays Begin

8/ Nothings A Mistake

9/ Friendships Beginning

10/ The Odd Couple

And many more…

But they are the chapters that I have already written out. All I have to do is type them.

Throughout the story there will be a variety of songs put in. The songs just go with the chapter at that point of the story.

**Songs Include: **

This Girl - Nikki Flores

Life After You - Daughtry

When You Look Me In The Eyes - Jonas Brothers

Too Little Too Late - JoJo

This Is Real, This Is Me - Demi Lovato And Joe Jonas

Catch Me - Demi Lovato

This Is Me (Acoustic) - Demi Lovato

You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift

Better In Time - Leona Lewis

Keep Forgetting To Forget About You - JoJo

And Heaps more that's not even a quarter of the songs.

**Pairings:**

There are multiple pairings in this story only because I like all the characters and couldn't decide what was best and who went better and why.

Im hoping you guys could give me some options as to who you think should be together.

1/ Fred and Hermione

2/ Draco and Ginny

3/ Harry and Luna

4/ Ron and Pansy and Alicia

5/ Oliver and Katie

6/ George and Angelina

7/ Blaise and Alicia ß Eventually.

Im definately keeping the first too because if I don't than the story wont make sense.

But other than that. That's all the details I'm giving you now. Review if you want to but I don't thrive on them like everyone else. I write because I want to not because I want criticism but if you have it please feel free to share.

Look out for the first chapter.

Thanks

Krystle xo


	2. Chapter 1: Somethings Wrong

**TITLE: **Forbidden Love

**Chapter One:** Something's Wrong

Starting the fifth year at Hogwarts was supposed to be easy well that's what Hermione Granger Thought as she travelled by floo powder to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters where she would be spending the remainder of the summer with Harry Potter one of her two best friend's and her adoptive family, The Weasleys.

Her, Harry and Ron had been getting along alright. Harry and Cho were talking again after Cedric's death, late last year. Ron and Hermione had started dating. All in all things were looking great for the golden trio. There were no sights of Lord Voldemort for several weeks and Sirius had been kind enough to allow them all to stay at his place until school resumed.

It wasn't until one afternoon a week before school started that Hermione had realised something was wrong. Not with everyone but just herself.

Sitting out back with Ron holding her hand as they watched Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George play with some of the potions they had made. Hermione had a sudden attraction to one of the twins.

Fred…

She didn't have a clue at what had come over her. She couldn't like Fred. She was dating his younger brother. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with Ron but she supposed that he just wasn't Fred.

Ron was blabbering on about something she wasn't paying attention too. Fred looked at her and she looked away a little flustered. Her cheeks began to blush a reddish pink. Before she could think about her actions. Fred had called Hermione over to him.

"Ron I've got to go, sorry." Hermione said as she got up and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and began to walk inside.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron said back.

"Nothing I - I just realised I have somewhere to be sorry, Ron." she managed to say as the door closed.

Fred left George and proceeded over to Ron, "Where's she off to? I need to test a potion on her?"

Ron glared angrily at him. Fred put his hands up defensively. "Don't worry it. It wont hurt your precious girlfriend Ronnekins. I just need her angry at me." he finished with a smirk on his face.

"I dunno, I think shes pushing me away. Like she has a secret she doesn't want me to know. She's worrying me." Ron said with a worried expression on his face.

"I'll go find out." Fred said as he followed Hermione inside.

Fred didn't know why he was bothering, she most probably had her head stuffed in a book or doing some sort of homework that was most probably due next year. But he found her doing neither of them. He found her sittin on the window sill in his room looking out onto the horizon.

"You know, its rather rude to enter someones room without there permission?" Fred said sarcastically.

"I'll leave. Sorry." Hermione said barely above a whisper.

He gripped her arm softly, "What's going on Hermione? You've been pushing Ron away for days now and you've got him worried and it's not like you to just enter someones roon without being invited in first. Come on please talk to me?" begged Fred whilst slowing watching her turn her back on him.

"There's nothing wrong. Why does everyone assume that if I don't talk much that theres something wrong?" she asked as her voice began to rise from whispering to yelling, "I just needed to get away from Ron and all his bickering, away from Ginny and all her complaining, away from Harry and all his anger issues and away from you and George and all your practical jokes. I just needed sometime by myself. Is it really that hard to understand, Fred?" Hermione finished as the fury got more prominent in her eyes.

Fred dropped her arm as if it was on fire and backed away. "No I think I get it. I'll just leave. Id like to live to see another day, so spend as much time here as you like. Bye." said Fred as he cautiously passed her to go for the door.

"Fred, wait. You shouldn't have to leave. It is your room after all. Im sorry. I didn't mean to yell but I just need some sanity being in a house with screaming teenagers and things being blown up every few minutes." Hermione calmly said as Fred turned around to face her. "And I really miss my mum and dad." she finished with tears in her eyes.

Guilt passed through Fred as he realised that he hadn't noticed it earlier. She was the only girl in the house besides Ginny that didn't have family there. Fred carefully wiped a tear away from her soft cheek. He pulled her into a hug. She felt his heart beating faster than normal. She leaned her head against his chest and melted away in his arms. He gently pulled her face up to his and kissed her lightly on the lips. He deepened the kiss and she didn't pull back. Her hand came to rest on his cheek pullign him closer to her. Feeling the intensity she was showing him with her touch and her smooth lips he pulled back shock written all over both their faces. Not regret much to Fred's pleasure.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean for that to happen. There's people involved and your 2 years younger than I am and you we're upset about your parents and I shouldn't of taken adavantage of you like that. I'm sorry I have to go find George. Feel free to stay as long as you want." Fred said quickly whilst pointing around to the room.

"Sure, thanks Fred. I understand its alright." Hermione said as Fred proceeded out of the door.

Thinking as he proceeded downt he stairs of Grimmauld Place '_I think its best if I stay away from her for a while or at least until my heart stops pounding so loudly.'_

But as the weeks dragged on it became harder and more impossible for Fred and Hermione to avoid each other. And even more impossible for Fred to hide the fact that he had kissed her and he didn't know why? But he knew he liked it.

**He couldn't have feelings for her. She's Hermione**.

She's smart.

**She's Ronnekins girlfriend.**

She's such a great kisser.

**She's two years younger than you and she's a bookworm, not to mention she's also a prefect. The worst things in the world for a prankster like you.**

Fred argued with the angel and devil in his mind. _"Well than that settles it. I don't like her." _Fred thought as he walked up the stairs to his room only to be met with a shock.

Ron and the girl of this thoughts, Hermione snogging in the hallway.

"Will you two get a room?" Fred said irritation written clearly everywhere on his face. As she stormed off into his room and slammed the door shut… "Oh my. I do like her." he said as he heard an argument spark on the other side of the door. Instinctively he leaned against the door to listen.

"I think he might have a point." Ron said with a sadistically sick smirk to Hermione.

"That's sick, Ronald Weasley. I'm going to check on Fred he looked upset and I know you won't bother." Hermione yelled as she walked away.

"Why do you care so much for Hermione?" Ron replied as anger became present in his voice. " It's not as if your dating the bloody idiot."

"I care Ron that's all. Hes your brother so you should care too." she replied as she opened the door and entered Fred's room.

The look Fred gave Hermione was not what she expected. He looked shocked and glad at the same time if that was even possible. "Why did you stick up for me? I should be the one apologising. You have every right to kiss Ron, seeing as how he is your boyfriend." Fred said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"That is true." she replied as she climbed out of his bedroom window.

Fred looked at her as if she was crazy. "Hermione what are you doing on my roof?" Fred said as he stuck his head out of the window.

He climbed out there after her and sat down next to her. And he didn't fail to notice him brush against her. He could feel the warmth of her arms against his. It sent chills up his spine and gave his body goose bumps. He hardly realised what was going on around him until Hermione spoke. Her voice so gentle and calm.

"When I was a little girl, I thought magic was just apart of my imagination, something that didn't exist, until I got a letter from Hogwarts. Everyday before that me and my father used to sit on the roof of my childhood home and imagine what life outside of being muggle was like. The fun, spells, people and all the magic that could happen. Not once did we think about the bad things like Voldemort or death eaters or dementors or any evil at all. He said that if there was anything bad out there that he'd always be around, he'd always be there to protect me and I believed him. But where is he now? Certainly not here certainly not protecting me from the one thing that scares me the most."

"Hermione, he cares about you and if he knew anything about the evil, you can guarantee he'd be out there fighting it. But he doesn't sp trust the people around you cause we won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you. But Hermione you shouldn't be talking to me about this. You should talk to Ron."

"Yeah I know, I should be but he's more interested in the making out. He's not very keen on emotional things but its alright I'll just talk to Ginny tomorrow. Thanks Fred. Goodnight." Hermione said as she climbed back through the window slowly and out the door.

"Yeah night Hermione." Fred whispered as he climbed in after her.

"Fred you idiot." a familiar voice heind him said.

Fred turned around to be met with an identical picture of himself. His twin brother George glaring at him. " Why am I the idiot?" Fred shot at him.

"She has feelings for you and you have feelings for her and you just going to let her walk away. Good one Fred."

"Shut up George, seriously what choice do I have? She's Ron's girlfriend and she's two years younger than me. And lets not forget about Katie now too."

"Whats the difference between now and a few weeks ago Fred, when you kissed Hermione?" George said back.

"George. Drop it now. It's not the worth the argument. The kiss was a mistake and both of us have accepted that. Goodnight George." Fred finished as he climbed into bed and turned the lights out signalling end of conversation.

**There we go chapter one re-written not much different from the previous one just different words I suppose. Anyway you don't have to review… but if you would like to I will read them. **

**Anyway … **

**Happy Reading**

**Krystle xo**


	3. Chapter 2: Apologise Again

**Chapter 2:** Apologise Again

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing of Harry Potter except my storyline everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Locked in a house all day, not being able to go outside a the risk of being exposed, was very daunting. Hermione had been living in the same house as 4 teenage boys and they were driving her up the wall.

Being the only two girls in the house besides Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny shared a room. Hermione despite all efforts attempted to do as Fred said and try talking to Ginny or someone else. But she couldn't get a word in each end because all Ginny did was complain that Harry wasn't looking at her or why was Ron allowed into Order meetings and she not and not to mention Fred and George pulling jokes all the time it got to be to much until Hermione had to leave. Without caring about Ginny's feelings, Hermione up and left the room.

She walked down the stairs to the front door just to be stopped in her tracks by none other than Fred Weasley.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked chirpily as if he didn't think he'd interrupted Hermione's personal space.

"None of your business. Move please Fred." Hermione said back a little more resentful than she meant.

"How did you know I was Fred? Why are you heading for the door?" he replied smuggly thinking he'd caught Hermione in the act.

"To answer your first question. I know your Fred because I can tell, when you look at the person you like you have a genuine smile, not some fake one that you have when George asks you if your happy with Katie. Not to mention your sweet, handsome and caring. I like your smile and I just wish sometimes you knew how much I liked you because if you did, you would know that I can't stay here if you're around me. And to answer your second question, if you don't mind I need some air." she said before leaving a flabbergasted Fred behind and walking outside the house.

It didn't matter whether an attack happened on her now she wouldn't be able to use magic anyway even to protect herself, all because she's underage.

Trying not to think about Fred. Hermione thought it didn't matter anyway. She knew she had blown any chance with him the day she agreed to dating Ron. It wasn't that she didn't like Ron, she thought that maybe she could substitute Ron for Fred. But that didn't work. And it wasn't like it mattered anymore, Fred knew how she felt and there was nothing she could do about it.

After Hermione left Fred looked at the door '_please tell me shes joking. Why would the brightest witch of all time like me? Sure it helps me because I can tell her I like her too but what about Ron? What about Katie? What about the age difference? Im leaving school what will happen next year? How will we be able to be together without everyone knowing? Why is she attracted to me?' _His thoughts clouded every other rational decision in his mind. He flew out the door faster than his legs would take him.

Looking around into the distance and not seeing Hermione made him panic. He sat against the wall looking at every passing car to see Hermione somewhere else. But looking further down the street he saw a tiny figure sitting on a swing set. As he proceeded down the street a voice caught his attention singing so softly he thought he might miss it if he moved any closer.

"_But you're so hypnotising, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unravelling. Your love is where I'm falling. But please don't catch me."_

"I never knew you could sing like that Hermione." Fred said once he'd seen she had stopped.

"My father used to sing me to sleep every night and eventually when I was old enough to talk. I sung every word instead." Hermione started calmly but figured why would he care. "but its not like its your business or anything so just go away and leave me alone." she finished with a yell.

"Well how you feel about me obviously affects you in some way or you wouldn't have said anything to me." he yelled back.

"I told you how I felt just so you knew, not so you could do anything about it or play shrink so leave me alone!"

"I can't believe how unreasonable your being you tell me that you like me and walk away doesn't it matter to you if I feel the same way?" Fred yelled back.

"If you felt the same way we wouldn't be having this conversation though I wouldn't exactly call it a conversation seeing as how all we are doing is yelling at each other. How much of this is an actual conversation to you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well can we at least sit down and talk about this like adults Hermione?" Fred asked as he lead the way to a seat at a nearby park.

" Fred I'm sick of trying to talk to you about it ok. I thought it would be easy to tell you. Last year I tried but I couldn't you just looked so happy with Katie and I couldn't ruin your relationship. I tried when I first got to the house. I tried when Ron came barging in my room whilst Ginny was busy flirting with harry. I tried telling you yesterday but you were always with someone or exploding something. Oh by the way how come Ron is blue? Ive been meaning to ask him but he doesn't seem too notice." Hermione said with a little giggle at the end.

There was something about Hermione at that present moment that made Fred, draw closer to her. Maybe it was the softness of her eyes as she giggled or maybe it was the way tears trickled down her cheeks when she spoke about him, but he liked it and right than and there he had to do something about it.

He stood up off the seat and grabbed her hands softly and pulled her into him. His lips crashed into her softly but passionately. But as he felt her try to deepen the kiss he knew he did the wrong thing guilt flowed throughout his body.

Ron.

The guilt travelled through him. He just kissed his brother girlfriend again. Twice now in the past month alone. He had to stop it. He looked at Hermione. Only to see her eyes closed.

"Hermione, open your eyes… Please?" Fred whispered.

"I don't want to." she replied barely above a whisper.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"Because as soon as I open them you'll apologise again and just say it was a mistake again and it should of never of happened again and then you'll explain that there are other people involved again and if we do this again it will only hurt them and than we'll go on living our lives thinking about how we screwed by doing this and before all that is said, I just want the memory to stay a little longer than last time before I let go and go back to the wrong Weasley again." Hermione said as tears shed from her now opened eyes.

Fred looked down at her sympathetically not knowing what to say or do.

A voice in the distance made both of them look annoyed. Fred looked at Hermione and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Just don't Fred. I get it the sympathy in your eyes told me for you."

"Hermione you don't get it-"

"Yeah sure I do. You like Katie, I'm Ron's girlfriend there's lots of reasons." Hermione said as she cut him off.

"Hermione damn it! Listen to me. I love you-"

"Don't! You have no right to say those words to me do you understand?" Hermione yelled.

"Why not? Because your afraid that it might actually be try Hermione?"

"No because you can't mean it Fred. I wont let you. You cant just say that after you kiss me twice and expect everything to be fine once you pull away and say it was a mistake. How is that fair? You leading me on doesn't help Fred. Go back to Katie and say it to her when you mean it. Not because Ron's voice was heard in the distance. Goodbye Fred." Hermione said as she kissed him gently on the cheek and walked back up the street without looking back at Fred.

"_She's right" _Fred thought. Thoughts reeled through his head. He loved her but what would matter to her now? She told him to move on but how could he change it? What would his actions and responses to her be? No matter what he thought only one thought reared it's ugly head into his brain…

"I Love You Hermione Granger."

**And there's the second chapter. Sorry its soo short. But it was a necessary filler for the next chapter.**

**Thank you too**

*** **_**Stashargh **_**- for putting my story as a favourite.**

*** **_**The .Doctors. Lonely. Angel **_**- for putting my story as a favourite.**

*** **_**kitty-kat-vamp **_**- for reviewing and putting this story under alert. I hope you enjoyed this chapter also. **

**Thank all of you.**

**Anyway… the song in this chapter was "Catch Me by Demi Lovato.**

**Its such a pretty song and it fit perfectly in there so I used it. ****J**

**Happy Reading**

**Krystle xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3: Fred's Future Pt 1

**Chapter 3:** Fred's Future Part 1.

**Authors Note:** _This chapter has to be divided for it to make sense. The first part is the build up to the main point of the story. Sorry if its confusing but it was way too long to be put in one chapter. Anyway on with the story. Both parts should be up today. _

_**Disclaimer: **_**All Characters belong to J.K Rowling**

"WAKE UP,WAKE UP!" Mrs. Weasley began yelling whilst banging on Hermione's door. "Hurry up were going to be late."

The last few days of the summer had been pretty laid back. They went to Diagon Alley to get school equipment for their next year of school. Hermione's 5th year and Fred's 7th and final year.

Fred hadn't spoken to Hermione since that day in the park. What was he supposed to say, "Sorry Hermione, I still love you though." he didn't think that would go down well at all.

Hermione spent every waking moment with Ron and no matter how many times Fred tried to talk to her she'd just huddle closer to Ron. So Fred backed away to give her time and space. There was nothing else he could. She made up her mind.

Hermione did worry about Fred. She spent every night tossing and turning thinking about what he thought of her. She pondered how she felt about him. He said he loved her. But did he mean it? Did she love him? Was he just saying that because he heard Ron? She didn't know and wasn't game enough to ask until they were out of Grimmauld place where she could find comfort in another place other than her friends arms. Such as the library.

Leaving the house for the platform wasn't as simple as first thought. Hermione's father had to take all the luggage to the station and then wait there for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to take it through the barrier seeing as how he was a muggle and not allowed on the platform.

Mr. Weasley insisted on taking Harry personally through the barrier. But Mrs. Weasley being the mother hen for all of them said that they ought to go through in groups because it would cause less suspicion to muggles who were around. Harry certainly agreed. Not liking special treatment despite how un scared of Voldemort he was.

Saying goodbye at the station was especially hard for Hermione. Her and her father had barely seen each other all break and Fred noticed her hesitance to get on the train, whilst Ron didn't care.

"Come on Hermione." he yelled out of the window from his compartment.

30 minutes into the train ride. Fred noticed something was up as soon as Hermione walked into his carriage.

"what do you want granger?" Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins said hastily.

"LEE!" Both Fred and George yelled at Lee.

"No. He's right. I did just barge in here. I'll just go. It was rude. I'll come back later." Hermione said as she turned her back and began to proceed out of their compartment.

"Hermione you need to stay. You two need to talk. Having a mopey Fred laying around the joint. Its bad for business you see." George said to Hermione before turning to Lee, "Lets go." Lee proceeded from the compartment with George on his tail and a glare for Hermione.

"Don't mind him. He will come around eventually. He doesn't like Ron if that helps. And your Ron's girlfriend so he apparently dislikes you." Fred said at the look on her face.

"So…" Fred said

"So…" Hermione repeated through the dead silence that surrounded the two.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

"You go first." Fred said.

"No. Can you please go first?" Hermione asked hoping that what Fred said would be able to clear her mind and help her decipher her feelings for the red head standing in front of her.

"Are you sure? I don't think your going to like what I have to say."

"Just say it Fred."

Before Fred had a chance to open his mouth, the compartment door slid open roughly and Katie came in and pounced on Fred lap and began kissing him. It took her several minutes to realise that someone else was in the compartment. More like Fred had to forcefully make her realise.

"Katie. Stop! For merlins sake." Fred yelled as he stood up.

"What's your problem Fred? I haven't seen you all summer and now you won't even let me kiss you. Why?" Katie said annoyed.

Hermione cleared her throat behind Katie to make her presence known.

"What do you want Granger?" Katie said.

"What in merlins beard is your problem Katie? I came here to talk to Fred but apparently you and Lee have a dislike towards me. Whatever the reason I don't care. Fred ill just come back later when your less occupied." Hermione said irritably.

"Yeah I think that a grand idea." Katie said without hesitation in her voice.

Hermione left the compartment and closed the door behind her. Slowly beginning to walk away she became glued to the spot when she heard Katie speak.

"Now where were we?" Katie said seductively.

"No where. What is with you and Lee seriously? Lee calls her Granger and now you do too why? So what if both of you hate Ron but why take it out on her? She's just his girlfriend she's not him. So drop the Granger act. It's pathetic." Fred said back resentfully.

"What's my problem? My problem is that all holidays, you've sent letter that were all about Granger. What do you have a secret crush on her or something Fred?" Katie yelled catching Hermione's attention.

Before Hermione could hears Fred's reply George appeared at her side.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Hermione especially on an argument between Fred and Katie." George said.

"I'm - I'm not listening seriously." Hermione said, "I just heard my name and I wanted to know what was being said."

"Probably the same thing as always…hmmm.. Let me guess. Katie just asked if Fred had a secret crush on you and now there's silence in there and in a second or several Fred will open the compartment door and tell her she's wrong and he'll prance of in that direction." George said pointing to the right of the train.

Within two seconds of George finishing his sentence, the compartment door opened and out came Fred with a look of horror on his face.

"You're wrong Katie. You have no idea what my feelings are. But you know I thought you might have had a small idea seeing as how you are my girlfriend but wait you don't so maybe we don't belong together?" Fred said as he proceeded down the right of the train.

"Oh, yeah just walk away like you always do Fred." Katie yelled down the train to Fred's back.

"Katie just leave him alone. He needs time to think." Hermione said staring intensely at Katie.

"Shut your mouth mudblood." Katie said towards Hermione.

Hermione's gaze never flinched from Katie's. The word 'mudblood' was old to Hermione. Hearing Draco Malfoy say it to her every single day of her schooling life… Got old… So Katie saying it didn't bother her at all. But it appeared to of bothered George more.

"Please tell me you didn't just call Hermione a mudblood Katie? If your trying to hurt Fred, your going the right way about it. And for Fred's sake I hope he dumps your sorry ass." George said as he walked into the compartment and slammed the door on Katie's face.

Hermione pranced off with a smile on her face to find Fred. She had something to tell him and it couldn't wait.

Fred was in the prefects compartment but he knew full well he wasn't allowed in but him being known for his rebellion didn't care. Nobody would find him here they weren't smart enough to know where to look.

There was a knock at the door and the door slid open to reveal Hermione.

'Except her.' Fred thought.

"I thought I'd find you here." Hermione said as she went and sat across from him.

"Well as long as Katie didn't follow you. I don't care." Fred said.

"You mean Katie as in the one George just yelled at cause she called me a mudblood. No she didn't follow. But… Sit down Fred." Hermione said as Fred proceeded for the door anger in his eyes.

"like I said George beat you to it. So don't worry. Fred talk to me. What's going on inside that massive head of yours?" Hermione said whilst trying not to laugh.

Fred smiled. "Nothings wrong." he replied uneasily.

"Yeah like I believe that Fred. Your always up to something or thinking of something so spill what's going on?"

"Heaps… ok … A lot."

"Like what?" Hermione pushed.

"Pushy much." Fred snorted.

"Come on Fred," Hermione said "I care about you and your not the normal happy chappie Fred." she finished softly with a smile.

"There's just so much I wanted to do. At school and at home. Half the things at school I wanted to do coincided with Quidditch. I have one year left of school and I have no idea how I'm going to live my life. I can't stay at home forever. I don't think the joke shop will be with me forever either. It's more of a George thing. I just have no idea where life is going to take me. It's like its telling me I have no future."

"Ok, well I'm the worst possible person to talk about the future with seeing as how I don't think I'll have one. All I seem to do is get into trouble and besides. I still have two years before I need to think about it anyway. But here's something for you to dwell on. What do you see in your future? Who do you expect to be there? Where do you expect to live? And how do you picture yourself? That's what I always think and because maybe if ii think hard enough, it might come true. But for me I doubt it. I must be going. Corridors to patrol. Just lock the door when I leave. Stay here, I still need to talk to you about something." She said as she headed for the door.

"Hey Hermione… Thanks." Fred said as he got off his seat and went and hugged her tightly.

Once he let go she walked out slowly. What was he thinking he couldn't go around hugging her only to break her heart anyway? He needed Hermione. But he wanted Katie. His frustration going unnoticed by his own brain he concentrated on the future. Or attempted too.

**There we go the end of chapter 3 part 1. As previously said. Part 2 will be up in about 3-4 hours depending on when I finish typing it lol.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank-you to:**

*** ****Riyuki-Chan****: For putting my story on story alert and making it a favourite.**

******* xTeamxJacobxbabyx****: for putting my story on story alert…**

**I hope you both enjoy the next chapter.**

**Thank you both.**

**Happy Reading**

**Xoxo **

**Krystle**


	5. Chapter 4: Fred's Future Pt 2

**Chapter 3:** Fred's Future Part 2.

**Author's Note:** _This is the second half of Fred's Future. Please pay attention to this chapter cause it is the main point of the story. Happy Reading._

_**Disclaimer:**_** All Characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

"The future. Who do I see in my future." Fred thought aloud.

'Definitely, Harry and Ginny. They would be married and Harry would be a famous Quidditch player and Ginny would be a stay at home mum.

Mum and dad of course. Both proud grandparents. Dad would be the minister of magic and mum would always be babysitting her precious grandchildren whom she would spoil rotten.

Bill and Charlie would live their lives as they have been for the past 7 years. Except Bill would own Gringotts in Egypt and Charlie would own his own Dragon Training Company in Romania.

Percy could go die for all Fred cared. He turned his back on his family and now Fred didn't give a crap about him.

George would have the fairytale ending. Owning his own business, The Joke Shop and being happily married living happily ever after with Angelina Johnson.

Ronald, well his youngest brother would be headmaster of Hogwarts. Even though he despises potions that would be his favourite subject and Professor Severus Snape would be his favourite teacher. And he would also be married to Katie but have a rough few years of marriage before a baby girl brings them closer.'

He thought deeper trying to see some more. There was no more. There was no him, nor Hermione. What in Merlin's beard was going on? He nodded off into a deep slumber.

"_Fred, Fred…" he heard someone say. " Fred, you need to follow me. You need to see why you and Hermione aren't in your future." said the familiar voice, which Fred now recognised as his mother, Mrs. Weasley._

"_Mum is that you?" Fred asked._

"_Yes dear, it is… you need to follow me." she said softly as her voice trailed away._

_Fred picked up the pace and ran quickly to keep up with her voice. She lead him onto a path of dirt. A path he knew very well. He was back at the burrow, following the same path that lead to the oak tree at the back of their large family home. He stopped abruptly at the end of the path and saw a new developed path that has never been there before. A path he knew something bad followed from it._

_He walked the new path with caution, tree branches covered the exit. He tried to squint to see further ahead of him but met more branches._

_He stopped and felt his heart fall out of his chest to the ground as did he. He couldn't pick his heart of his body up off the ground. At the end of the path stood two tombstones._

_One said: __**"Beloved Hermione Granger-Weasley. A friend, a family member and beloved wife. Sacrificed herself to save the lives of others. We thank and miss her dearly."**_

"_Hermione died trying to save everyone." Fred said as tears filled his eyes._

_He looked to his left and found another tombstone with his name on it saying: __**"Beloved Fred Weasley, loving husband of the late Hermione Granger-Weasley, a brother and a son. A family man died trying to protect his family. He will be missed."**_

"_Mum did Hermione and I get married?" he asked half heartedly, not wanting to know that their love may have only been in vain._

"_Yes, Fred dear, you two got married and the marriage was the best I have ever seen. You two loved each other very much. Except the war began and ended with Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said sadly._

"_What do you mean Mum? Hermione wouldn't go looking for trouble." Fred replied as tears rolled down his cheeks._

"_Lord Voldemort was never after Harry dear. He knew he could never defeat Harry and he was right he couldn't beat him. But he didn't want Harry. He wanted Hermione."_

"_What? Why would he want my wife? What could she offer him that Harry couldn't?"_

"_Her intelligence. Hermione knew everything… Everything about dark magic. She knew it all and Voldemort would us that to his advantage so she planned a meeting with him in exchange for your survival. But she told the most powerful wizard that could defeat Voldemort first. Harry. And Harry scared for her safety told you, because you loved her. You followed her that night. He killed Hermione right in front of your eyes. You tried to avenge her death but you died right next to her. Harry arrived after your body fell to the ground, cursing Voldemort to oblivion. He tried to bring you two back to life but couldn't." Mrs. Weasley said as her voice cracked at the thought of having to relive that night._

"_Fred… you can't be with Hermione, this time or you'll end up back here again, she only met with him because if she didn't he was going to come after you and kill you and she loved you too much to lose you. So -"_

"_So she sacrificed herself to save me, but it didn't work I died anyway." Fred sobbed._

"Fred! Wake up, seriously. You're scaring me." He felt someone pull his arm. He awoke with a start.

"Hermione what?" Fred said shocked at the way she looked and the way she held his arm.

"What!" Hermione said with a look of horror on her face. "You were shaking and screaming and I was worried. What were you dreaming about to make you have tear tracks down your face Fred?" Hermione said.

"My Future." He said as he got up and went to walk outside the compartment but Hermione stood in front of him.

"What about your future? What's so bad Fred that you were screaming MY name out and sobbing uncontrollably?" Hermione glared at his gaze past the compartment door.

Before he could answer. The train stopped. He exited the train without saying another word to Hermione. Only knowing that he would marry her in the future and she wasn't going to die before he could tell her. His future wouldn't become reality. It would become a nightmare and a figment of his imagination. Now all he had to do was tell her and convince her that they were meant for each other. Saying "I Love you" failed. So now it was time to make her see her future. It was time for Fred to begin: "Project: Win Hermione Granger."

**There you go. The complete chapter 3.**

**I hope you enjoy reading Chapter 3. It was the hardest to write. But hopefully I did alright.**

**Happy Reading**

**Xoxo**

**Krystle**


	6. Chapter 5: Common Room Meltdown

**Chapter 3:** Common Room Meltdown.

_**Disclaimer:**_** All Characters belong to J.K Rowling and the song is "Better In Time" By Leona Lewis.**

The Grand Feast of any feast at Hogwarts is always the one when they first arrive at school. Dumbledore would begin with the yearly notices and then they'd pour into dinner before heading up to their now 5th year dorms for a goodnights sleep before classes the next morning.

Well that's what normally would happen. But tonight Hermione couldn't sleep. Something was on her mind, something she couldn't shake off. What was Fred's future about? Why would he wake up sobbing her name? why had he sat by himself at dinner? She had to find out. She got out of bed and went down to the common room.

How could he break the news about never being able to see her again? Operation "Win Granger" failed as soon as he saw Hermione. He knew he couldn't be with her especially when he saw the smile that grazed her face when she saw her friends. He would not pull her into death because of him. How would he say it to her though? "hey I love you but my love kills you?" or should he just tell her about his dream? He had to do something it was becoming ridiculously difficult not being able to talk to her without getting goosebumps or being able to kiss her without getting in trouble.

And now knowing that if they didn't stay away from each other that she was going to die made everything much more complicated.

He got out of bed and made his way down to the common room to ponder his thoughts a little more before actually going to sleep. He got to the bottom of the stairs and froze. He didn't expect anyone to be here let alone her.

" _It's been the longest winter without you. I didn't know where to turn to. See somehow I can't forget you. After all that we've been through… All that I know is, I'm a be ok, thought I couldn't live without you. It's gonna hurt when it heals too. It'll all get better in time. And even though I really love you. Im gonna smile cause I deserve to. It'll all get better in time."_

"It's ok. You can come down. I'm going back to bed anyway. Just needed to think," She said.

"Hermione, I'm sure the common room is big enough for both of us. So just stay. Don't go to bed yet, besides I was enjoying listening to you sing," Fred replied as Hermione began to move from her seat.

"Fine I'll just sit here and continue to think but I'll stop the singing." she said as her eyes racked over his body.

She couldn't help but look at him, his bare chest and boxes made her want to just kiss him, right there and than and the smell of his body hypnotising even more. She could see his muscles more defined as he sat down on the sofa at the opposite side of the common room.

He began to stare out the window. Hermione pondered about what his thoughts could be about. Maybe his future? Maybe her? Maybe Katie? Maybe his family? She stared at him with intensity until he turned and looked at her. She turned her stare into the flames.

He wondered what made her fall for him at Grimmauld Place. Back there everything was so good, him and Hermione could have a proper adult conversation, with not adults around but now they cant even be in the same room. But than back there no-one would assume things were going on if they spent every waking moment together. But as soon as school starts Katie assumes things his mother was apart of his nightmares and his future looked bleak and he wasn't even going to live it. He had to talk to her but how? He had no idea.

"What are you thinking about?" Came a little voice from across the room.

"Oh, nothing." Fred replied still staring unintentionally at Hermione.

"Really? Than why are you staring at me?" Hermione said whilst desperately trying to hold back a small smile.

"I wasn't staring intentionally. Sorry it's just a habit."

"Oh ok." Hermione said sounding a little let down.

"What were you thinking about?" Fred asked.

"Well if you must know. I was trying to think about what you were thinking about. If that makes any sense?" Hermione said, " but I failed miserably because you were thinking of nothing I thought you were thinking of so therefo - " Hermione's sentence was cut short by the lips of Fred Weasley. He placed his lips on hers gently but passionately. He deepened the kiss. Her body melted into his and he pulled back and put his forehead to hers. " I failed." Hermione finished her sentence.

'_She could always blab on about nothing'_ Fred thought.

"We really need to talk about us." Fred said calmly as though the topic was of slight if yet little importance.

'_Nice way to ruin a moment Fred Weasley'_ Hermione thought before actually speaking aloud to him.

"What do you mean 'us'?" she asked as she pulled out of his embrace.

"I mean 'us' you and me. Cause I love you and I' pretty sure you love me too but just wont admit it. Where do we stand with each other? I need to know cause it's killing me not being with you and seeing you with my brother all the time."

"I honestly. Don't know really I don't." Hermione said as she began pacing around the room.

"Well we can't leave it at this." Fred said watching her.

The silence became to much for Hermione. "What do you want Fred? Do you want me to break up with Ron and for you to break up with Katie? So I can be with you? Is that what you want Fred? Because that's exactly what I want." Hermione said.

"Hermione you don't want that. You love Ron almost as much as you love me. And once you break up with him you'll want him back-."

"Fred. I don't want him… I want you."

"Hermione, don't say that. I can't let you d…" Fred stopped.

"You can't what Fred? You can't leave Katie!" Hermione yelled

"That's not what I was -"

"Yes it is - you can't leave her or you don't want too."

'_She has no idea' _He thought. _' I Can't.. no I won't let you die again Hermione. Please forgive me'_

He thought back to the train, back to his dream. _"You need to keep your distance from her" _His mother repeated in his head. He looked at Hermione who now had her head on the window looking out onto the snowing school grounds. His mind rushed back to the train again, _"She loved you too much to lose you, so she sacrificed herself to save you."_ His mind repeated again and again. He continued to look at Hermione. He knew he had to do it and it was going to break both their hearts. He was going to lie to himself and Hermione hoping it would save both of them in the future.

"Hermione we can't, because I only love you like a little sister. It's a different love I feel for Katie. We are meant to be together, not you and I. look what we had were little rendezvous' -" Fred said sternly pushing tears back behind his eyes whilst refusing to look at Hermione knowing if he did he would break.

"Rendezvous''! Is that all this was to you seriously Fred? You're the…" Hermione began but stopped catching her tears, she continued whilst trying too glare at him but he wouldn't met her eyes. " you're the one who wanted to talk about… wait what did you say? Oh yeah! 'US'. You're the one who told me you loved me and now you want to leave. Well there's the door Fred. Go!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, really I am" Fred said, "I hope you understand one day."

"Save it for someone who cares Fred. Because I don't care anymore. Please don't talk to me again. I don't want to hear it and besides now I'm done thinking. Bye Fred." Hermione said as she began to let the tears drop and with that she climbed up the stairs to the dormitories and cried herself to sleep for not the first time that week.

The next few weeks weren't as eventful as the first day. Ron had been on Hermione's case about hanging out by themselves for a little while. But Hermione said she had too much school work to do and couldn't spend much time with him because studying for OWL's came before him. It wasn't much of a lie. She hated telling him that. She wished she could just tell him she didn't want to be with him anymore.

Hermione couldn't get Fred out of her head. She needed to see him. Just see him and be near him. It killed her seeing him with Katie. Katie would always push herself on Fred as soon as Hermione came within 10 of them.

Hermione was coming back from the library that evening and proceeding into the common room when George came up behind her scaring her to death.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." George whispered into her ear.

"And why wouldn't I want to do that?" Hermione replied checking herself to make sure she was still there. The last time George scared her she lost her left foot and Fred had to replace it.

"Because… Hermione trust me, you don't want to."

"George move please. I'll go straight to my dorm. I'm over Fred and if he's there than it will be fine ok? Please move."

"Ok, but please don't cause a scene."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hermione said as innocently as she possibly could, as she entered the common room her heart sank fight to her knees.

Sitting on the lounge was Fred and Katie… Wait recap. Fred and Katie lip locked. Fred's hand was on her hip and the other hand cupped her cheek. Katie had her hand in Fred's hair whilst the other one explored the muscles in his back.

"I told you, you didn't want to go in here. Stop lying to yourself when you say you're over Fred. I can tell your not Hermione." George whispered in her ear before clearing his throat to make his presence known, something Hermione turned and glared at him for.

Fred jumped and pushed Katie away before he turned and saw Hermione.

"Oh it's George and Granger. What one twin rejected you so you go after the other one." Katie smirked as she walked over to Fred and put her hands on his chest.

"Oh come on Katie seriously." George said.

"George. Don't. Katie what the hell is your problem?" Hermione yelled.

"Well my problem is you Granger. I don't like you and wherever I turn your always around." Katie shot back.

"I don't get why you hate me. What is it because I'm smart? Nah that's not it. Is it because I'm prettier than you? No that's not it either. Is it because you think there's something going on between me and your boyfriend?" The look on Katie's face said it all. "Well there we go. We found the centre of your problems. Well let me inform you of something Katie. You got what you wanted. Fred doesn't talk to me. So stop trying to make me jealous every time you see me coming down a hallway. It's pathetic. Besides…" Hermione stopped to look at Fred. His eyes making contact and she continued "Your boyfriends a jerk just like his girlfriend. Now if you don't mind I've got better things to do than talk to either of you."

"That's right go crawl back under the book you had to come out of. Stupid bookworm." Katie yelled back thinking of nothing better to say.

"Katie go crawl back into your boyfriends lap. It's much better when I don't have to see your ugly face." George said staring at Fred as he went to catch Hermione on the stairs before she got to her dorm.

Once they were both out of sight Fred turned to Katie, reeling at what she had said about Hermione. "You happy now?"

"What?" Katie asked shocked at the expression on Fred's face.

"Am I not allowed to have friends now Katie?"

"Well of course you are anyone except that bookworm."

"Katie get over yourself. Hermione's apart of my family she always will be so get used to it. She's a much better person than you are anyway and stop calling her a bookworm at least she's getting an education unlike you. I'll talk to you later tonight when I've had time to think." Fred said as he stormed up stairs.

Several nights later the common room which now played home to the meeting room for couples such as Harry and Ginny only talking about Quidditch as Harry refuses to admit his feelings for Ginny. Fred and Katie who are to busy lip locking to notice anything around them. George and Angelina the loudest couple in the common room thoroughly enjoy talking about themselves and laughing. Last but not least Hermione and Ron, whilst Hermione attempts to do her school work Ron plants kisses on her neck frustrating her endlessly.

Slowly the couples drift up to bed leaving Hermione and Ron alone. Ron leant in and planted kisses on her neck for the 50 millionth time that night. Normally it would frustrate her endlessly but tonight she had to do something she was sure to hurt him.

"Ron can we talk?" Hermione said

"Sure, what's up?"

"Us." Hermione started and the stopped to see the expression on Ron's face. " I don't think I can continue this relationship anymore. Before you get all angry. You need to listen and this has nothing to do with Fred before you even say his name. I don't feel the same way about you as I used to. I'm sorry, Ron." she finished as she left through the portrait hole.

**There we go the end of chapter 4. The longest yet. If you don't include part 1 and 2 of chapter 3... **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Special thanks to**

*** ****Mgrl818**** - For the review I do appreciate it and for putting my story on alert.**

*** ****HisMinx**** - for putting this story on alert.**

*** ****WhiteTigerXOXO**** - For putting this story on alert.**

*** ****Xakamii**** - for putting this story on alert.**

*** ****N3Mo**** - for adding this story to your favourite and story alert.**

*** ****Animerockstar**** - Thank you for the author alert.**

**Thanks heaps to all of you… anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Happy Reading**

**Krystle **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6: Owlery

**Chapter 5:** Owlery

_**Disclaimer**_**: All Characters belong to J.K Rowling and the song is "I Can't Hate You Anymore" by Nick Lachey.**

"Hermione, come back please." Ron yelled as Hermione ran through the Gryffindor common room door.

"Hey Ron. What's going on?" Fred said tiredly as he stumbled down the dormitory stairs.

"Hermione just broke up with me that's what!" Ron yelled at Fred much to Fred's surprise.

"Hey buddy, don't yell at me. I didn't force her to break up with you so stop snapping at me." Fred yelled back.

"Well you may as well have!" screamed Ron whilst poking Fred in the chest.

Students from both the girls and boys Gryffindor dormitories began to wake from there sleep and now formed groups on the stairs including, Alicia; George's ex-girlfriend, Angelina; George's present girlfriend, George, Harry and Ginny; both the boys youngest sibling and only sister and Fred's girlfriend; Katie.

"Ron, what is your problem? There's nothing going on with Hermione and me. Ok. Nothing! So stop assuming I'm sabotaging your relationship."

"Then tell me Fredrick why you two are always together? Everywhere I look it's always you and her. At home it was always you and her. And I'm sick of it."

"And you wonder why she broke up with you?" Fred muttered as he walked away from Ron and headed for the door.

"What did you say?" Ron said.

"You heard me. You wonder why she broke up with you. You're so obsessed with only yourself or maybe you just prefer the physical side of the relationship. Let me guess? You have never asked her how she was feeling or how her family is?" Fred said back as anger rose inside him.

Ron's face turned red with embarrassment.

"No. I didn't think so. Now if you want her back, you're going to let me walk out and try to salvage what little chance you have with her since you're a jerk." Fred finished as he started towards the door.

Ron's face grew redder with anger and embarrassment mixed together. He pushed past a chair knocking it to the ground. Fred turned to see what the commotion was as Ron's fist collided with his face.

Fred punched Ron back. Connecting his knuckles with Ron's nose as half the common room heard a crack. He went to punch him again until his little sister stood in front of Ron and himself.

"Will you two just STOP!" she screamed as Harry got a grip on Ron's arm, to stop him from pushing Ginny to the ground.

"Ron, I swear if you touch her it will be the last thing you do mate." Harry whispered into Ron's ear.

Ron dropped his raised fist. Ginny gave harry a look of thanks and turned to talk to Fred only to find he wasn't standing there anymore and the common room door left open.

Fred had searched everywhere for Hermione; Quidditch pitch, Astronomy tower, dungeons, Myrtles bathroom, library and even Hagrid's cabin. She was nowhere to be seen.

Standing in only his boxes wishing he'd grabbed a jumper or coat on his way out of the common room. "Where is she?" Fred muttered to himself. He heard a hoot from an owl and knew one place he didn't check… "The Owlery."

As he began his trek to the top of the castle much to his surprise he found Hermione sitting on the windowsill in her pyjamas. Her angelic voice caught his attention before her lonely figure. The words pierced his heart.

"_We built it up to watch it fall, like we meant nothing at all. I gave and gave the best of me but couldn't give you what you need. You walked away, you stole my life, just to find what you're looking for but no matter how I try I can't hate you anymore. I can't hate you anymore."_

She felt his presence; she could smell his scent before he even reached the top step.

"Didn't think you'd be the one to come looking for me? You made yourself pretty clear a few weeks ago what you thought about me." She said with her back still turned away from him.

"Yeah, well-I-coo-uldn't let you- fre-eeze now could I?" Fred replied with chattering teeth.

"It seems I'm not the one freezing now am I?"

"Well you'd be freezing too if you were wearing what I'm wearing" Fred replied sarcastically.

"Well I'm not the idiot who only wears boxers whilst eavesdropping in on his youngest brothers argument with his now ex-girlfriend." Hermione replied sarcastically back.

"How did you know I'm only wearing boxes and remind me to tell George that the invisibility potion didn't work?"

"The potion works but the warmth of your body doesn't get covered by it. Maybe add some Rosemary. It's a simple muggle cooking herb. It takes away the warmth from the body when combined with other potion ingredients." She said as she turned and saw Fred's face in the moonlight.

"Rosemary. Right got it." Fred said looking out the window.

"What in the world happened to your face?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What this?" Fred said pointing to his cheek where a newly formed bruise was appearing slowly on his face.

"Of course that Fred." Hermione replied as she got down from the windowsill and walked to Fred's side.

"Well that's actually a funny story Hermione. You see in my honor of trying to be nice to Ronald, he decided to think I was being mean and decided that this was the thanks I should receive."

"So in other words he hit you?" Hermione said as she put her hand to his cheek.

"Yeah. I… umm suppose you … umm could say that." Fred fumbled with words his body weakening at Hermione's touch.

"That jerk. Wait until I get my hands on him." Hermione said angrily as she removed her hand from Fred's cheek.

"Why? I thought you might be avoiding him." Fred said calmly as he didn't want to bring up the topic he knew he had to.

"He told you didn't he?" Hermione said remotely embarrassed.

"Yeah actually he accused me of forcing you to do it?" Fred explained.

"You wait until I get my hands on him. I'm going to hit him harder then I did Malfoy in 3rd year."

"Wow! That doesn't sound like the Hermione we all know."

"Yeah, well he deserves revenger after hurting the guy I…" Hermione stopped.

"The guy you what Hermione?" Fred repeated his lips inches away from hers. His warm breath made her cave.

"The guy I shouldn't have feelings for because he made it clear that he didn't feel the same way. But I can't help it. My feelings for him run deeper than a little school girl crush and there's nothing I can do about it because he made his choice." Hermione said barely above a whisper looking into Fred's blue eyes.

There was something about his eyes that had her dazed and confused. She was good at reading peoples emotions through their eyes but she couldn't quite put her fingers on what he was feeling.

The intensity in her eyes shocked him as she mentioned her feelings for him. It made him think he wanted to kiss her. 'Screw thinking about it' Fred thought as he pulled Hermione into his lips.

The softness of her lips made Fred think back to the first time he kissed her.

He deepened the kiss. Hermione gladly opened her lips to allow Fred access. Their tongues entwined until Hermione pushed Fred back so hard that his back hit the wall with a thud.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this Fred." Hermione said as she went to the door but Fred's hand caught her arm.

"Why not? You would've done this if you were going out with Ron but now that you're single you can't. Please explain this Hermione because it's driving me crazy not being with you and seeing you with my little brother?"

"Fred. I'm single but you're not or did you forget about Katie? I'm not being a fling so you can keep her and not break her heart but break mine in the process. You wanted Katie a few weeks ago seeing as how you made up many reasons as to why you can't be with me because of her and because you love her and you don't want to ruin that. Remember how your feelings for me were just family love and it doesn't matter cause I was only a little rendezvous fling to you?"

"I was hoping you'd forget that." Fred whispered.

"No Fred it's something I will never forget because those were the things I wished you'd said about me. But I'm not Katie and I can't pretend to for you." Hermione said as tears began to run from her eyes. "Why can't you love me like you love her?" Hermione whispered under her breath hoping Fred wouldn't hear.

Fred pulled Hermione into an embrace. Her arms went around his waist as tears began to fall down her cheeks and land on his bare chest. The muscles under her fingers tightened as his arms tightened around her shoulders in a protective way.

"I do love you Hermione. I only said those things to make you realize that this will never work with us cause I have Katie and you may not see it now but you need to stay with Ron. In my future you two are happy, and if I didn't come to you that day you were on my windowsill none of these feelings would of existed."

'There's so much you don't know about my feelings.' Both thought as Fred finished speaking.

"Thanks Fred. You're nicer than Ron give you credit for." Hermione said as she let go of Fred and lightly place a kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned.

"What's going on here?" Fred heard Katie say, "Fred please tell me that you weren't just kissing Hermione?"

"Katie wait-'' Fred began before Katie cut him off.

"Don't bother. So all that Ron said in the common room was right. You have been with her behind our backs. I should of known with all the distance you've been putting between us."

"The distance I've been… Katie you spend all your time around George. You're rarely around me. So don't you dare blame me for the distance."

"Fred I'm sorry. Ok I am. But how was I supposed to know my hanging around George was going to hurt you that much especially since you won't talk to me anymore?" Katie whispered hurtful.

Fred let go of Hermione and walked over to Katie and pulled her into his warm embrace.

Despite Fred having told her to go back to Ron. Jealously overcome Hermione. She stormed out of the Owlery with her brown curly hair flowing freely behind her.

"Hermione wait." Fred called after her.

"No Fred I'm done waiting. I'm taking your advice and going back to Ron." Hermione said as she rounded a corner Fred following after her.

"Hermione, why are you doing this to me? You know I love you." Fred said as he caught up with her.

"Fred you told me to go back to Ron. You chose Fred. There's no more choices anymore. You made up your mind weeks ago and just than we you kissed me and still went back to her. I can't take it anymore Fred. You chose. Problem solved. I'm going back to Ron. Go back to Katie, Fred. She deserves you. Believe me, she's worth more than me. Damnit Fred. Just go!" she yelled at him as she noticed he wasn't moving.

"No. I won't Hermione. I can't." Fred whispered.

"Yeah, you will or I'll go." Fred just stared blankly at her. "Good-bye Fred." She finished as she walked down the corridor.

"Hermione wait." Fred yelled after her.

Hermione ignored him and started running back to the common room.

Entering the common room, Hermione thought maybe she should be with Ron. Fred obviously wasn't interested. She didn't need him or so she thought.

"Ron, can we please ta-?" Hermione asked seeing the look on Ron's face made her regret it, seeing whom Ron was kissing made her regret ever walking in the common room.

"Actually forget it." She said as she passed Ron and Alicia Spinnet; George's ex girlfriend and a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Hermione! You weren't supposed to see that." Ron said sounding worried as fury began to grow in Hermione's eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to see that… So you've had this going on for sometime now. Wow. You really are a hypocrite you know that? You accuse me and Fred of cheating together but you forgot to mention you and her. Brilliant job Ronald"

"Hermione, you don't understand. Fred broke my nose. Alicia was-''

"Just trying to make it all better and her ass and lips just happened to be all over you. Well next time you're in a cheating mood, you'll be single and won't have to sneak around behind my back. As for our friendship, it doesn't exist anymore and it never will again. Goodnight Alicia."

Hermione finished as she proceeded up to the girl dormitory before crying herself to sleep. Not because of Ron, but of course because of Fred and Katie being together.

The next thing she knew a knock woke her up.

_**Happy Reading. **_


	8. Chapter 7: Draco Caring

**Chapter 6:** Draco Caring

_**Disclaimer**_**: All Characters belong to J.K Rowling and the song is "Let Me Be Me" by Jessica Mauboy.**

The knock became louder and louder until she realized it wasn't going away until she opened the door.

Reluctantly she through herself out of bed and opened the door but didn't see a human being. It wasn't until she heard a hooting that she turned to the window and saw the owl carrying a letter. She took the letter from its beak and fed the owl before it fled off.

Upon further examination of the letter she realized that the owl was her parents. Knowing that they hadn't written in a while she was eager to see what was in the letter. She ripped open the letter and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ We're sorry about our distance from you. We're sorry that you've had no letters or anything. But we can't do this anymore. We can't pretend that magic doesn't exist. Do you have any idea how hard it is to lie to our family members when all they as is 'Oh how is young Hermione going in university?'_

_We can't do this anymore. Make us forget please. Please erase our memories or do something to make us forget._

_ Thanks – Mum & Dad._

She froze, her heart melted right than and there she wished was never a witch. She dropped the letter and cried as she ran to the only safe haven she knew… The Library.

Proceeding down the hall to the library was more a challenge as figures became hazes surrounded by her teary eyes, until she bumped into a blonde haired snobby boy.

"Watch it mudblood." Draco Malfoy snapped with his trademark smirk.

"Sorry Draco." Hermione replied as she wiped her tears away as she ran into the library.

"Dwaco. You coming?" Pansy Parkinson said in a seductive childish voice.

"Not yet. I'll met you in the common room." Draco said before following Hermione into the library.

No it wasn't normal for any Malfoy let alone Draco Malfoy to follow any mudblood anywhere, but there was something wrong with granger and he had to find out what. firstly she had called him by his first name, normally it was Malfoy or ferret. Secondly she apologized which was not normal and thirdly she would normally yell at him and then storm away. But today was different. Today Draco finally remembered why Granger said hello the very first day of Hogwarts and he was going to remind her why.

"What's wrong Granger?" Draco said as he sat down next to her on the floor near the bookshelf full of memory charm books.

"Nothing." Hermione whispered whilst picking up a book.

"Than why are you crying?"

"Why do you care Malfoy? All you do is pick on me and tease me so why should I tell you anything?" Hermione snapped as she closed the book and got a second one.

"I remember that day Hermione." Draco said as he took the book from her hand and held it tightly, "I never forgot it. I just couldn't"

"Pre-School…" Hermione whispered as she remembered…

_Hermione's parents said their goodbyes as she sat in the front of her kindergarten class._

_Everyone else eventually sat down and the teacher introduced herself and than sent everyone to play time._

_Hermione Granger was about to head outside to the swing-set when a small sob caught her attention._

_Hermione walked over to the corner and saw a little boy with blonde hair and grey/blue eyes crying. The teacher called him Draco._

"_What's wrong Draco?" Hermione said as she sat down next to him._

"_My mum says today is my last day here. She said Dad doesn't know I'm here and that he wouldn't approve of it." Draco sobbed._

"_But you can't leave me here Draco. I only just met you and your already my best friend.' Hermione said._

"_You're my best friend too Mione. I don't want to leave, but-"_

"_Draco. Come on its time to go." Draco stopped in time to hear his mother say, "Your fathers on his way home we have to go."_

"_But, Mother." Draco tried to say._

"_Now Draco Lucius Malfoy!" his mother yelled at him._

"_Bye, Mione." Draco whispered, "Don't forget me. I will never forget you. Friends forever."_

"_Bye Drake. Friends forever."_

"I couldn't accept that you were muggleborn. So I pretended I didn't know." Draco whispered. "I got in trouble that day. Father found out mother was taking me there and he beat both her and me the moment we got inside the door."

"Why did you say you forgot at the station Malfoy?" she asked, "Why did you pretend I didn't exist and walk away? You left me when I needed you the most."

"You didn't need me. You have friends better than me now Granger. But enough about the past we can't change it know matter how much I wish I could. So why are you upset?" Draco said blinking back tears that threatened to fall.

"It's none of your business anymore Malfoy. You ruined that. Not me I tried. You don't get the right anymore. Goodbye." Hermione whispered as she began to leave.

Draco grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Mione, don't leave. Please don't. I'm still same person as before even after all that's happened, talk to me please?"

Grey eyes met honey brown and connected. It was like pre-school all over again. Hermione let her heart pour out to him.

"My parents left me. They don't want me anything to do with my magic or me anymore. Ron's nothing but a cheater. Harry's best friends with Ron and wont talk to me because our relationship is over. Ginny won't let me anywhere near Harry to explain and Ron and Fred." She stopped to take breath but couldn't control her tears.

"What about Fred, Mione?" Draco asked.

"Fr-Fred won't talk to me bec-because I love him. How c-could everything go so wrong in a-a few weeks? I have no-no one and nothing." She sobbed into his shirt.

Draco put his hands to her face and with his gentle thumbs wiped away the loose tears falling down her cheeks. "Mione, I'm probably not he best person to talk to considering my track record. But the holidays are in 2 days and I would really like to catch up on some lost time I've missed over the past years. Spend the holidays with me. Give yourself sometime to think. Give me sometime to get my best friend back. Potter and Weasley need sometime to think too. It might give them sometime to do some homework instead of copying." Hermione giggled at his last comment, "Say yes please Mione?" Draco pleaded.

"Ok. Yes. I'll spend the holidays with you."

"Great!" Draco said as he spun Hermione around. "Come on let's get some lunch and we will start packing for a fun filled holiday."

Hermione placed a soft kiss to Draco's cheek, "Thank-you Drake." She whispered in his ear before walking out the door Draco following behind her.

Together they proceeded to the great hall. "Ready?" Draco asked grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She whispered as she pushed the doors to the great hall open.

Heads turned from every table to stare at the two who just entered the doors. Hermione saw Harry stand up only to be pulled down by Ginny. Fred got up and walked over to her.

"Can we talk?" Fred said to Hermione whilst glaring at Draco.

"I think you've done enough talking for a lifetime don't you?" Draco said to Fred, "Come on Mione."

Fred grabbed Hermione's arm, "Fred, let me go." Hermione said trying to slip her arm out of his grasp.

"Not until we talk. Please Hermione, just hear me out?" Fred asked.

After nodding to Draco and letting Draco kiss her cheek softly she followed Fred all the way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"What was so urgent Fred that you had to drag me all the way up here?" Hermione started on him as soon as the door was shut.

"This!" Fred said pulling Hermione's parents letter from his back pocket.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS!" Hermione roared at him as she snatched the letter from his hands.

"No. I didn't. Ginny did. She's worried about you, we all are."

"Why are you all so worried all of a sudden? You didn't care the other day so why now?" Hermione asked as Fred's eyes dropped to the ground. "Oh I get it. Today I'm talking to Malfoy the other day I wasn't, and you guys don't think he has a good bone in his body. Why? Because he doesn't like seeing me upset. You and my so-called 'Best Friends' have had a whole semester Fred. A whole semester to ask me what's going on with my parents but you haven't. Why now?"

"We just want you to be happy and safe and we don't think that Malfoy is the right influence. We're your friends. Why didn't you come to us?" Fred asked whilst placing his hands on her shoulders.

She shrugged them off, "Come to you guys. You must be joking right?" she laughed, "Ron cheated on me with Alicia behind my back for merlin knows how long. Harry won't talk to me because Ginny told him not to and than there's you, you tell me you love me. Tell me you don't love me more than Katie. You can't ruin what you have with Katie. Katie, Katie, Katie! I'm sick of hearing her name from you. It's always about her."

"She's my girlfriend Hermione. What more do you want me to say?"

"STOP! Telling me you love me if you don't mean it. Stop telling me you've seen your future and not say anything about it. Stop telling me what to do and how to live my life!" She yelled.

"I don't have a future is that what you wanted to hear? And according to my future you don't have one either!" he yelled back irritably.

"No I don't want to hear it Fred is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?"

"Well you've heard it. I don't have a future and neither do you. You told me to think about who will be in my future and all that. I did that except it got me nowhere it got 'us' nowhere! You died trying to save me. Voldemort wasn't after Harry he was always after you. He wanted you to join him and help him with the dark magic that you know so much about and if you didn't go he was going to kill me. So you went as you would. But it failed he killed me and then he killed you the end!"

"It's not the end Fred."

"Yes Hermione it is. I refuse to let you get close to me incase this does happen. So I let you live your life, away from me. I know telling you I don't love you I love Katie more is a lie. I can't pretend to even want Katie anymore cause now you know the truth and all I want is you so what can I do please tell me what to do cause I'm running out of ideas here."

"Nothing Fred. Nothing because your right I need to left alone so I can live my life. Goodbye Fred." Hermione finished softly as she proceeded to climb to stairs to the dormitories.

"You have to say something more than nothing Hermione. I put my heart on the line just than and all you can say is goodbye." Fred said grasping his hair in his hands.

"What do you want me to say Fred? So what I'm going to die. Yeah I already know. It's the same as I saw in my future except you lived Fred. You lived. You got married to Katie and believed every lie she told you. Now if you don't mind I have to go pack."

"You can't just finish things like this." Fred said frustrated." Come to the burrow for the holidays please?"

"No Fred. I'm going to Draco's for a while. After I do the thing my parents want. And then I'm buying my own place. Please tell your mum I'm sorry I won't be coming for the holidays."

"Hermione-"

"No Fred. I need to do this. I need to be away from you. You said so yourself. Please just stop. Stop chasing. Stop talking to me. Just leave me alone. Please?" Hermione pleaded. "I made you something. I'm sure with all the magic you possess you will be able to figure this out. Listen to what it says and please just let me sort myself out. Bye Fred."

Fred stared at the disc in his hand as she walked away. He charmed it to play.

'_Dear Fred,_

_ Draco has changed and I hope you will accept this. I've known Draco since he was 5. We used to be friends and his father got in the way. Please don't look for me. I'll be safe. Just let me be me. _

_ Hermione'_

"_**I look at the pictures of me and you. We're smiling. Tell me what happened to the times when we understood each other? All I need is a little bit of space to breathe and a little bit of freedom to be who I want to be. Let me be me. Love means learning to let me go and spread my wings, you let me grow and live life. You gotta let me be me. Let me be me."**_

-.-

Happy Reading


End file.
